1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby walkers and more particularly pertains to a new safe baby walker for allowing a child to safely practice walking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby walkers is known in the prior art. More specifically, baby walkers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art baby walkers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,151; U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,639; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,246; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,504; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,682; and U.S. Pat. Des. 284,647.
In these respects, the safe baby walker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a child to safely practice walking.